


Red

by alafaye



Series: Valentine's 2012 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants something a bit different for Valentine's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a personal challenge to write pieces that are not the usual that pop up around Valentine's.

"Well, well, Harry Potter. I never thought I would see you here."

Harry turned, biting his lip, to face Snape. He was, of course, dressed completely in black, only sans robes. Just a button up and slacks. On his pinky was the ring that marked him as Malfoy's spouse. Harry straightened his shoulders. "I don't come here often, but tonight I wanted something different."

Snape leaned on the bar, hands clasped together. "And why doesn't The Chosen One have a date tonight? I would have thought that all the good little witches would be tripping over themselves to be the one who bring to dinner tonight."

Harry shook his head. "Don't want that."

Snape smirked and lowered his eyelids a fraction, making Harry's stomach clench pleasantly. "Which are you? We are looking for a third for tonight and I know that Lucius would love to have you below him."

Harry gulped. "S-sub. I'm a sub."

"How much can you take?" Snape asked. "Lucius is not forgiving with his lovers nor am I. We would work you over so hard you would forget everything."

Harry allowed himself a small smile. "I haven't found anyone who can do that. It would be amazing to have it if he's really that good."

"Then I think we'll have you. We need a challenge." Snape conjured a collar and leash, the collar then buckled tight around Harry's neck. Harry let out a stuttered breath, pants already tight and wet with anticipation. He kept his eyes down as he was lead into the back of the club, where the members had private rooms available. Harry had never been a member, but he had been inside the rooms before, once or twice. Neither time had been completely satisfying.

"Lucius, love?" Snape called as they turned into a room covered in red curtains and sheets. It was all the color of blood--a fortunate choice? Less visible stains? Lucius was in the corner, in a chair and drinking something dark from a small glass.

"What did you find?" Lucius asked. His eyes were cold and distant as he looked Harry up and down. "Not a stray, this time. He's groomed. Very nice."

"Only the best today," Snape said. He had tied Harry's leash to a bed post and left to give Lucius a kiss. "He says he hasn't yet found someone who can give him the pain he craves."

"Is that so?" Lucius set aside his glass with a tinkle of glass and stood. He crossed to Harry and ran a hand through his hair, pulling to turn Harry's head up. He stared down, eyes cutting and searching. "What are you looking for?"

"To be lost inside it," Harry muttered. "To forget everything but the pain and sublime pleasure of it. Sir."

"Too bad the Cruciatus is illegal or I would give it to you," Lucius muttered. "You did always scream so prettily."

Harry gulped. He remembered what a true curse felt like and though he hated to admit it, he missed the pure hate that would make it everything it could be. "I'd like if you could make me scream properly, Sir."

Lucius hummed under his breath. "We can but try, I suppose." He removed the leash and pointed to the bed. "Undress quickly--don't make a mess. Kneel on the bed, hands behind your back. From here on out, unless you are screaming or crying or thanking us, you are not to speak. Do not peak until we tell you to--will you need a ring for that?"

"Please, sir," Harry said. He always had a difficult time not letting go when he was being hit. His clothes were folded and set aside. The bed was soft and the sheets cool; he spread his legs and bent his head forward; his hands he clasped together behind him, all exactly as he had been told. Severus cast a spell and Harry's cock and balls were wrapped tight in foreign yet familiar magic.

"Where shall we start?" Lucius asked. "How about with the crop? Or the paddle?"

"Paddle," Severus said. "Then we can build up until we have him."

"Mm, perhaps. Let's see what we've been supplied with."

Harry listened carefully as a cabinet was opened and rifled through. "A nice selection," Lucius said. "Which do you want?" Items were pulled out and set aside. "Then I propose this--we take turns. Between us, we should manage several hours." Hand in Harry's hair. "Would you like that, pet?"

"Thank you, sir. Please, sir."

Lucius chuckled and stepped away. "Then brace yourself, Potter. We're going to rip you to pieces."

~~~

Harry stumbled into his flat in the morning, drunk still from the pain. He gave a small smile to his neighbor, Mrs. Charlotte. "I'm fine. Long night."

She pursed her lips and shook her head. Harry entered his flat and went straight to his bathroom. He tugged off his shirt with a wince and turned to face the full length mirror. Up and down, he was marked with scratches and welts, some still bleeding. He touched one and gasped as a pain exploded briefly. He smiled. Best idea, that was, going to the club last night. Beat going to dinner, that's for sure.

Despite the pain and numerous orgasms the night before, his cock rose, demanding attention. He smirked--he had plenty of fantasies now. Definitely one of the better Valentine's Days. Definitely.


End file.
